Kira's Poke-smut Journey
by AShadowOfMyFormerSelf
Summary: Kira was an ordinary Pokémon Trainer. Well, sort of. She had encounters with Pokémon. But I don't mean like wild battles. I mean encounters with horny Pokémon. P.S. There are multiple types of pairings, including enormous Pokémon, tentacles, canines, and just regular requests. Don't like Pokémon beastialtiy, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

OCxGarchomp

She walked through Wayward Cave, hoping to find a Gible, because to her, they're adorable. And Wayward Cave was the only place she could find them. But it was pitch black, and she didn't have flash, so she was screwed. Literally and figuratively. She wondered if she would find one but doubted it.

"Oh well," She thought out loud, "It'll be worth it for the experience Monferno gains."

All of the Pokémon in the cave heard her. And it was Gible mating season. So, under the command of Garchomp, twenty Gible swarmed her and brought her to the Garchomp.

She flailed around "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" But despite her efforts, she was still the captive of the Gible.

They held her in front of the Garchomp, which used slash on her clothes and they were dropped off of her. Now completely naked in front of a swarm of Pokémon, she was really self-conscious. What if someone walked in on her? She would die if that happened.

She looked around for a way to escape and noticed a large, round, blue, bumpy object in front of her face. Then she realized what it was. It was the Garchomp's cock. And she didn't think she could take it, and even if she could, she didn't want to. It was a Pokémon, not a human. But then the risk of pregnancy was gone. Or was it? She didn't know, and all thoughts were soon replaced with pain. Garchomp was not going to let her prepare, so it just shoved right into her tight hole. Blood started flowing out of her. She had just lost her virginity to a Pokémon. A POKÉMON! She cried, but Garchomp didn't care. He just started thrusting in and out at an extremely fast pace. The pain from before slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. She couldn't help but moan.

"Hah hah hah hah"

She came. And it was explosive. It went everywhere. But just because she was done doesn't mean Garchomp was. It kept on thrusting, hitting her g-spot every time, triggering a violent orgasm every few seconds.

She was really starting to enjoy this. And she was about to enjoy it even more.

"GAR! GAR! GARCHOMP!"

Garchomp accidentally slipped out of her and came, so the cum covered her instead of filling her like Garchomp wanted it to.

Garchomp set her on the ground and the Gibles brought her her bag. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Garchomp. It shook once. Twice. Three times. _Bing_.

"Yes! I have a Garchomp." She exclaimed and walked out of the cave, completely naked and covered in Garchomp cum.


	2. Chapter 2- OCxTangrowth

Chapter 2- OCxTangrowth

Kira hadn't really learned much about Pokémon mating since her encounter with Garchomp. Except that they went through mating seasons. It was different for each Pokémon, so she hadn't taken time to memorize any. So here she was, travelling through Eterna Forest with a Monferno and a Garchomp. She was extremely surprised when something wrapped around her foot and tripped her. She went to get up but was pulled into the air by something. She looked at her ankles and wrists and they were bound by vines. They were coming from everywhere around her. They started taking off her clothes and throwing them on the ground. She already knew what was happening. More Pokémon sex. The vines gave her even less time than Garchomp did and plunged into her, but not just her cunt, her backdoor too. She screamed

"AHH! NO! NOT IN THERE!" But it was a Pokémon, and it didn't really understand the human language, so it just sped up for its own pleasure. Every time she came, the Pokémon, would take that as an invitation and insert another vine. So she was up to about ten vines in each hole. And she was absolutely loving it.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOURS! I WANT ALL OF YOUR VINES IN MY HOLES!" The Pokémon gladly took up her offer, doubling the amount of vines in her holes.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she came. The Pokémon was getting close to, and it had many more vines. They started circling her, getting prepared to cum.

She opened her mouth, wanting to see what it tasted like, and the Pokémon shoved three vines directly down her throat. She had given blow jobs before, but she had never deep throated anything, much less three things at once. She started coughing, but that just gave the Pokémon more pleasure. "TANG! TANGROWTH!"

 _"So it was a Tangrowth this entire time_." She thought.

It came from every single vine inside of her and around her, coating her insides and outside with a thick layer of cum.

She fell to the ground, every movement swishing the cum inside of her around, causing another orgasm. She sat there for about ten minutes trying to sit up to let the cum drip from her. She eventually succeeded in doing so. When she did, Tangrowth was there holding a Pokéball. It pushed the button and went in. It clicked instantly. It was hers. Or was it the other way around?


	3. Chapter 3- LuxrayxOcxArcanine

Chapter 3- LuxrayXOcXArcanine

Being just a Pokémon trainer was an interesting thing to be, but Kira wanted to make things a bit more interesting. So she decided to breed her Pokémon. She saw another trainer in the Daycare who was interested in breeding his Pokémon. So they gave the Pokémon to the Daycare and let them… you know. The other trainer gave her the egg and left. She wondered what was inside. So she decided to walk home to get it to hatch.

"It sure is quiet here." She said to nobody in particular.

She heard rustling in the bushes and turned to find the source. Nothing was there. She went to turn around but was knocked to the ground.

"Ray! Lux Lux Ray!"

The first thought to go through her head was "Am I getting raped again?"

She soon found out the answer to that. The Luxray took her pants in its teeth and tore them off.

She felt the cold wind blow across her lower region.

"Oh well, might as well go with it." She said to herself as she spread her legs.

The Luxray immediately accepted her offer and thrust in. As soon as the head was in, she orgasmed. She couldn't help it. It wasn't as big as Garchomp, but it was still big. Bigger than any human dick, that was for sure.

It started to thrust. She could hear a loud smack every time he thrust in. That made her even wetter. The Luxray easily slipped in and out now. The quickened pace brought her to orgasm two, three, four more times. It was now Luxray's turn. He roared loudly and thrusted all the way in. Then he began to knot.

"Oh no. I forgot about that." She was worried. What if it hurt?

It did the exact opposite. The sheer size of his knot made her orgasm, and then her insides were flooded. Luxray's cum was mildly electric and gave her a small shock when it went in. Luxray's knot kept them there for a good twenty minutes, and she got a small electric shock every few seconds, triggering an orgasm every time. She was exhausted by the time Luxray was small enough to slip out. She wanted to own a Luxray so bad, but she just couldn't grab a Pokéball in time. The Luxray left her lying on the ground half naked. She waited until she had enough energy to get up and ran home. Her mom wasn't there. Good. She ran upstairs and put on some clothes. Then she felt her bag shake a bit. THE EGG! It was hatching. What could it be?

She waited a few minutes and what popped out surprised her. A Growlithe. And a large one at that. He was twice the size of a normal Growlithe.

"Wow!" was all she said.

She took it outside and trained it, trained it, and trained it some more. It was soon somewhere around level 40. It was going to kick ass. Or, as she would soon learn, fuck it.

Her mom had always kept a firestone on a shelf in the house. And her Growlithe found it. He grabbed it and evolved. He was huge! He was twice the size of her Garchomp. And if that was anything, she should have seen his dick. If Luxray had been big, his was humongous. He immediately pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. Her choice of clothing, a thin pair of short shorts, was perfect for what he wanted. He thrust his dick forward, which had become hard before he had pounced on her, through her shorts, panties, and straight into her tight asshole. Now, since her Tangrowth had already prepared this hole for penetration, there was no pain like last time and it went straight to pleasure. He thrusted into her, pushing her across the floor and dragging her nipples along with her. The friction made them hard, and the huge cock in her asshole made her orgasm. Oh no. That was going to stain the carpet. She remembered her experience from earlier. The knot. The way it felt, the immense pressure it had trapped inside her. She wanted that again. So she let Arcanine continue, the thrusting triggering countless orgasms before the knot started to inflate. And oh boy was the feeling marvelous. But that wasn't the only thing causing her pleasure. Arcanine let loose a torrent of his seed straight inside of her. And it felt like it was on fire. But she liked the way it made her feel, so she just let herself go, spraying her juices on the carpet for what felt like the thousandth time. Arcanine deflated soon, and he pulled out. Kira fell to the floor. She wanted that feeling back and for it never to stop. She bent over on her bed and called Arcanine. He lumbered over, and as soon as he saw her prize, he wanted it and he wanted it bad. So he did what he wanted, and he wouldn't take any resistance from her. Not that she would give him any. So he shoved his cock all the way inside.

"OOOOOOH!" she screamed, "ARCANINE! I LOVE YOUR MASSIVE COCK! MATE ME LIKE I'M ONE OF YOUR SPECIES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Arcanine didn't really understand, but he got the message. He used two moves at once. ExtremeSpeed and Strength, effectively tripling her pleasure. Every other thrust of his triggered a massive orgasm from Kira. And every time she squirted, she provided lubrication for Arcanine's monster cock which brought the speed of the thrusting to a point that no human could ever hope to match. Her tight pussy brought Arcanine to his orgasm much quicker than last time. His knot inflated, triggering an orgasm that was trapped inside of Kira's body. And then another orgasm became trapped. But not a human orgasm. The fiery hot cum from Arcanine swishing around inside of her. She waited for his knot to deflate, which took longer than last time, and he stepped back, releasing a gush of liquids from her vagina. She began to wonder what it tasted like, and told Arcanine to stay. He obeyed, wondering what she was going to do.

She crawled under him and grabbed his penis. She took the enormous thing and placed it with the head pointing towards her mouth, in between her breasts. Then she started moving her breasts around. The space between her tits was much smaller than the one in her pussy, and Arcanine was still hard from their last session, so he orgasmed pretty quickly. It sprayed onto her face and neck, and into her hair. She had made sure to keep her mouth open for this moment, and she was glad she did. It tasted amazing. It was salty and spicy at the same time, and she licked her lips for more. She started scooping it off of her face and neck to taste more of the wonderful substance. And then she heard footsteps outside. She ran into the shower and as soon as she got in she heard a knock on the door. She shouted "I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

A few seconds later she heard the door unlock and someone walk in. She finished up quickly and ran downstairs. Her mom was sitting in her usual spot and calmly said "I had a very stressful day. I was hoping you could leave the house for an hour or two so I can relieve myself. Or, rather, have someone else relieve me."

Kira knew what she meant and who she was talking about. The professor was coming over again. She agreed with her mother, went upstairs and changed into some more durable clothes. She didn't want them ruined, as she wouldn't be able to go inside again for a few hours. She said goodbye to her mom and left, wondering what she should do next in her Pokémon adventure.

(Pun intended)


	4. Pornstar

Kira remembered her fight against Maylene. It was… Interesting.

Maylene smiled at her.

"Go Machoke!"

Fighting versus fighting. Not exactly the greatest matchup, but it was both of their last Pokémon, so it was all they could do.

"Use close combat!" She shouted.

It missed.

"Karate chop!"

The Machoke followed her command immediately, effectively KO'ing her already weakened Infernape

She stomped her foot childishly, "Damn it!"

Maylene laughed. "If you want the badge that badly, I have another way you could get it."

Her face lit up "Really! What is it?"

"You either take the option or you don't."

She thought about it for a second, which is much too fast, especially for what she was agreeing to.

"I'll do it!"

"Good! Machoke, you know what to do." She snapped her fingers and a cameraman came out of nowhere.

The Machoke approached her.

Maylene glanced in her direction. "Sorry about this, it's just that I need some money and porn pays extremely well!"

"WHAT!" She screamed. "NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"I would do it, but I'm too young to have sex. And I'd prefer not to have Machoke's monster cock as my first time. Good luck!" She said cheerily.

The Machoke shoved her roughly to the ground and pulled his belt down, revealing his, as Maylene had stated earlier, monster cock.

All of her previous experiences flashed through her mind and she began to drool.

"NO!" She scolded herself. You don't enjoy this. It isn't right. But if it isn't, then why does it feel so damn good.

She had no answer for that, and the lack of response from her made Machoke impatient. He tore off her tight shorts and positioned himself at her entrance. He clearly wanted this. Why didn't she? The truth is, she did, so she gave in to her deepest, darkest desires, lifted her ass into the air and spread her legs, providing perfect access to her snatch. He gladly accepted her offer and pistoned himself into her tight hole, making her reach her peak just because of the massive size. But he wanted to be dominant, so as a punishment for cumming before he wanted her to, he pulled out of her, grabbed her hair and shoved his dick straight into her mouth, reaching down her throat, and he came. There was so much of it it started to gush out of her mouth all over the place. The cameraman was recording the entire time.

The salty taste of his semen made her pussy hungry for something big and round. Machoke was happy to give that.

He shoved his dick balls-deep into her, making her climax again.

She felt like she was being split in half. And she loved it.

Machoke came again and was done. He passed out on the floor, leaving her hornier than she had ever been.

What she hadn't noticed was Maylene healing her Lucario while Machoke was banging her.

She stayed where she was, hoping the feeling would go away. Lucario decided to help her with that.

He ran to her, pulling her ass into the air and entering her. She moaned louder than she ever had.

Lucario kept thrusting for 5 minutes. And with her cumming about every 5 seconds, the floor was soaked. But Lucario had a lot of stamina, and just kept on thrusting. But it eventually came (Pun not intended) to be his turn. But he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of the thick liquid sloshing around inside her, he pulled out and flipped her over, cumming all over her stomach, chest, face, and hair. She licked everything she could get off of her face. The cameraman stopped recording and gave the camera to Maylene, letting her do whatever she wanted with it, and left.

Kira stood up, smiled, and said to Maylene "If you ever need my help again, just call me."


	5. Zoroark Mating Season

Requested by: The Flying Fishy

AN- I put the story on the route to Snowpoint because I always run out of potions and stuff there like Kira in the story.

Kira was trying to reach Snowpoint City. The cold weather and the fact that she had healing items long before mad her progress extremely slow. She noticed a silhouette far off in the snow. She hoped it wasn't a trainer. That would suck. All of her Pokémon except her Eevee were fainted, and Eevee wasn't the greatest Pokémon. The silhouette slowly got closer and…

"Oh shit!" It was a trainer

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"Please don't do this. My Pokémon are all almost fainted, and I have nothing to heal them.

"What Pokémon do you have?"

"An Eevee."

"That won't do."

She wondered what he meant by that.

"I'll let you go on 1 condition."

"What is it?"

"My Pokémon is in its mating season."

"Is it male?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She said, "It isn't as if I haven't had sex with Pokémon before."

He threw a Pokéball that released a Charizard.

She looked at his massive cock and screamed "THERE IS NO WAY THAT WILL FIT IN ME!"

He looked at her and calmly responded, "You already agreed."

She cursed her willingness and love for Pokémon sex.

The Charizard tried to tear her shorts off (Yes, she was still wearing shorts) and she pushed him away.

"I'll do it." She snapped, pulling them off and hoping she wouldn't freeze. Luckily, the Charizard heated up the area and made it a normal temperature.

Kira noticed his dick slowly growing.

"HE ISN'T EVEN COMPLETELY HARD YET!"

"No. That was him limp."

She almost fainted.

In the small amount of time she had taken to recover from the shock, the Charizard grabbed her and shoved his cock straight into her backdoor. She didn't usually take it there, and Charizard was huge, so she thought she would be in massive pain, but she wasn't.

He thrusted and thrusted, bringing her to orgasm repeatedly. He then pulled himself out and slipped his penis into her already lubricated vagina.

It brought her to another mind-shattering orgasm, and her pussy clenched so hard it caused Charizard a bit of pain.

Wait, not Charizard. Zoroark!

That explains why she didn't die when he started to fuck her.

The Zoroark growled and hilted himself.

He was another canine. That means he had a knot too.

His knot inflated, scattering all previous thoughts of hers, and his goo sprayed into her.

They sat there for about 20 minutes waiting for it to deflate, all the while his cum was being swished around inside of her.

When his knot was gone, he was returned to his Pokéball.

The trainer thanked her for her help and lent her his Charizard to fly her to the Pokémon center.

Story continued in next chapter…


	6. Aggron Territory

She ran in and the Charizard left. The Nurse saw her and brought her into a back room.

"You just had sex with a Pokémon?"

"Yes."

"Are you used to it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have a male Aggron, and he thinks this is his territory. He won't stop trying to rape our nurses until he gets a mate.

"I'll help you as long as I get something out of it."

"Well, you'll get-"

"I already know what you're going to say."

"Well, if that isn't good enough, then we'll give you some rare PokéBalls."  
"Good enough for me."

The Nurse guided her into another room.

There was crashing in the room next to the one she was in.

"Is that-"

"The Aggron. Yes."

"Oh shit."

The Nurse pushed her into the room with the Aggron and locked the door. She looked up and saw the gigantic monster. And the Aggron it was attached to. (I think it's funny. If you don't then f*ck you. JK, keep reading)

She turned and ran, but the Aggron stopped her and shoved her into a wall.

Her breath was knocked out of her and she fell to the ground.

The Aggron then lifted her into the air and thrusted.

She expected extreme pain, but it didn't come.

Well, that was because Aggron missed. He repositioned himself and tried again. His penetration was successful.

She screamed. It was the biggest she had ever taken. By a lot. The Garchomp was only three quarters the size of Aggron, and the knots from Luxray and Arcanine barely stretched her compared to this.

But, she started to get used to his size, and then she started to moan. Loud. The Nurse in the next room was actually starting to want the Aggron herself.

She screamed as she came, spraying her juices everywhere. And then it was Aggrons turn. He only came so quickly because she was really tight, so he got a lot more stimulation from her than he would from another Aggron. But his dick wasn't the only monstrous thing on his body. His balls were huge too, and they emptied themselves inside of her. Well, for the most part. His cum started overflowing her pussy so he pulled himself out and sprayed it all over her.

She was covered. Completely. The Aggron decided he was done with her and went to his PokéBall.

Speaking of PokéBalls, what rare type were they going to give her.

She knocked on the door and said "Finished!"

The Nurse let her out of the room.

"What PokéBalls do I get?"

"You already got them."

"Huh? When?"

"From Aggron. You got his balls. He's a pretty rare Pokémon."

"Oh, you little bitch!"

"You got what you asked for."

"I swear I'm going to-"

"Going to what? Threaten me? On camera?"

"On… A CAMERA! YOU RECORDED ME DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Why don't you search 'Aggron Territory' on the internet later?"

"UGH! This is fucking bullshit. Mark my words Joy, you will pay for this."

And with that, she storms out of the Pokémon center, contemplating revenge…


End file.
